


The Course of One Week, Filled With Milk Bread and Lattes.

by sakanapanda



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakanapanda/pseuds/sakanapanda
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime works at a coffee shop. It's not a hard job…at least until a certain someone starts coming in daily.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 32





	The Course of One Week, Filled With Milk Bread and Lattes.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zacksy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zacksy/gifts).



Monday  
The cafe was always filled with people, but there’s never been someone who caught his eye like this, before. 

Sugawara nudged Iwaizumi, smirking. “You know, there are people in line. Better not keep them waiting!” Seemingly startled, Iwaizumi sighed and looked back at the person standing in front of him. “Can I take your order, Akaashi?” 

“The usual, please.” Akaashi seemed tired today, Iwaizumi noted, as he collected the payment. Suga got up and filled up a cup with espresso, handing it to Akaashi, then turned back to Iwaizumi, who was now taking someone else’s order. 

“Milk bread and a latte, please~” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuesday  
Iwaizumi groaned. “Why is he here again? There’s another coffee shop down the road, but of course he comes to this one. The world has it out for me, I swear!” And yet, he was unable to tear his eyes off the brown beauty’s face. “Why are you complaining?” Suga looked slightly taken aback at his sudden grumpy attitude, a sly smile growing on his face as he looked in the direction Iwaizumi was glaring in. “OOH, I SUDDENLY NEED A BREAK! CAN YOU TAKE OVER FOR A SEC?” Laughing, Suga ran off before Iwaizumi could say anything. Sighing, Iwaizumi took up his post at the counter. 

“Milk bread and a latte, please~”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday  
He was dreading that customer. The one who made his stomach feel like that, and his heart feel like that. He wanted to run, so bad. He even took care in making sure he looked good today! It was so tiring, he dreaded potentially having to do that every day…should he find a new job? His heart was pounding, could everyone hear it-

“Milk bread and a latte, please~”

Ah. Oh god. Did his breath smell okay? Did he look at least decent today? Was he red? Wh-

Calmly, Iwaizumi rang up his order, and collected the money passed over. Their hands brushed slightly, and he pulled away quicker than he should have. He swore he saw a smirk on pretty boy’s face. What a fool he was. “Need the bathroom,” Iwaizumi muttered, motioning at Suga to take over. “Flustered?” Suga teased as he passed by. Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi stalked off. In the background, he heard Suga chatting to the mysterious man. Hopefully he didn’t try anything weird.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Friday  
The cute boy hadn’t been at the shop yesterday. (Cute boy? Oh my god.) Was he okay? Did something happen? Did Suga tell him something embarrassing about Iwaizumi or worse yet, tell him about Iwaizumi’s feelings? Wide eyed, he whirled around to look at Suga, who was preparing a drink for a customer. “Did you do something?” Iwaizumi asked, eyes darting from the counter to Suga. To his annoyance, Suga just smiled and said nothing. He was getting worried. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday  
Slumped at the counter, Iwaizumi sighed. Did he do something to scare the cute boy away? Was he that terrible of a person? Wh-

“Milk bread and your number, please!”

Startled, Iwaizumi straightened up to see the cute boy who’d been missing for two days, looking as beautiful as ever. His brown eyes were cast downwards, cheeks flushed bright pink. Blushing, Iwaizumi put down what the cute boy usually ordered. Wait. What? Where was the latte? 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that one more time?”

“M-milk bread and your n-number…please…”

Behind him, Iwaizumi could hear Suga’s laughter. 

“My number?”

“Yes. Your number.”

Oh. This was not what he was expecting. 

“You see…I had come here for the past few days trying to muster up the courage to talk to you, but I could never do it. I-I finally mustered up the courage to do this…might as well go the full way. I know we’ve hardly ever talked, and you probably have no idea who I am, but I’m going to ask anyway. Will you go out with me?”

Gaping, Iwaizumi could only nod, stunned that this beautiful boy was the one asking him out. It should be the other way round! He had to say something! Clearing his throat, he tried again.

“Yes.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday  
“One milk bread and a latte, babe.” Oikawa simpered, looking directly at Iwaizumi. Slightly annoyed, Iwaizumi rang up Oikawa’s order and pocketed the receipt, returning Oikawa’s money. Confused, Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi. With the faintest blush painted on his face, Iwaizumi muttered, “It’s on the house, babe.” An obviously much brighter blush found its way to Oikawa, and he sighed dreamily. “How did I end up with such a dreamboat?”  
“You’re not so bad yourself.” Iwaizumi admitted, smirking slightly. Oikawa lifted himself slightly over the counter to lean in closer. “Oh? In that case-”  
“UM, YOUR ORDER IS READY!” Suga butted in, COMPLETELY ruining the moment! Seething, Oikawa strutted off to collect his order. “Anyway, it’s my turn to man the counter. You two go have fun!” Suga smiled. No wonder Oikawa called him Mr. Refreshing, Iwaizumi noticed idly. “Thanks, I owe you one.” Iwaizumi smiled, too, before going over to his boyfriend. (His boyfriend. Wow, he really struck gold here, didn’t he?)  
“So, where did we leave off?” Oikawa leaned in real close, closer and closer until-

<3

**Author's Note:**

> A fic wrote for the wonderful @Zacksy! Thank you so much for patiently waiting for this, I have taken way longer than I should have! It's not the best, but it's the best I could do with what's been going on lately. Sorry it's so bad >.< Hopefully you don't mind too much!
> 
> (If it helps, Suga taking over the counter was supposed to lead to a little Daisuga!) I wasn't able to incorporate that smoothly, though…)


End file.
